Warrior Names Guide
by ShinySheepGhost001
Summary: For those people who wrack their brains over names... I have the help you need.
1. Normal names

**Warrior names are complicated. They must tell the cat's appearance and personality by just their name. Kits are usually named at birth, when all you can tell from them is just... their pelt color. Kits don't open their eyes until a little over a week after birth, and when they are born, they're always a brilliant deep blue. Naming a cat after their eye color is not a good idea, because within the first few minutes of being born, they have names; but that's not always the case (like Turtle Tail's kits). If your parents decide to hold off naming them for a while, it would make it a little simpler.**

 **Also, refrain from giving kits names like Sweetkit, Bravekit, or Gentlekit, the mother and/or father has no idea what their personality is when they're JUST born! The Erins kind of broke this rule with Sweetpaw, Runningnose, and Runningwind, so for that... Eh... I'm looking at you, Braveheart, Shiningheart, and Brightspirit! What the fudge were your parents thinking?!**

 **I understand these were named after an avid _Warriors_ fan and her (parents?), but for those who didn't know that (as I did), it is a very distracting thing to note.**

 **Also, now that they're born, Lionheart's kids' names are _hideous_! Fernsong sounds like a she-cat's name and Sorrelstripe sounds like a tom's name! (Hollytuft is passable, though I personally don't really care for -tuft.) Now that I think about it, most of the names Bramblestar has given so far are okay at best to horrible at worst. Ambermoon? Dewnose?! _Snowbush?! SPARKPELT?! YOU DARE TO GIVE YOUR CHILD THE -PELT SUFFIX?!_**

 **You know what they say, you pick on the people you like most.**

 **If you are creating your own Clans, make sure none of the cats have the name of one of the Clans in them. Have a cat named "Amberlight" in LightClan? Woops! Gotta fix that... And since you are using new Clans, you are allowed to use Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky in your names.**

 **Another note in creating your own Clans, if you're going to have them in a different setting, say, a tropical island, a volcano, or a desert, there will be different names available like Palmtail, Lavapelt, or Cactusclaw. Maybe this could be an idea!**

* * *

 **A**

Acorn- small, golden-brown

Adder- dark-colored

Alder- red

Amber- golden

Ant- dark-colored

Ash- gray

Ashen- pale gray (f)

Aspen- silver tabby

Auburn- brownish

 **B**

Badger- black and white

Bark- brown

Bat- dark

Beaver- brown, large tail

Bee- yellow tabby

Beech- silver tabby

Beetle- small, dark

Berry- small

Birch- light, silver tabby

Bird- works well on anything

Black- I wonder what color it is

Blaze- red

Blizzard- large, white

Blossom- pretty (f)

Blue- bluish-gray

Boar- large, brown/black

Bone- pale

Bonny- pretty (f)

Boulder- large, gray (m)

Bounce- small

Bracken- brown tabby

Bramble- brown tabby

Branch- thin, brown tabby

Breeze- delicate

Briar- brown tabby

Brindle- tortoiseshell (f)

Bright- pale-colored

Brook- silvery

Bubble- small, blue

Bumble- orange tabby

Burn- gold

Burr- spiky, brown

Buzzard- dark brownish

 **C**

Cedar- brown

Cherry- ginger

Chestnut- brown

Cinder- gray

Clay- reddish-brown

Cloud- long-haired, white

Clover- feminine

Coal- black

Cold- white

Copper- brownish-gold

Creek- blue

Crow- black

 **D**

Daisy- white (f)

Dandelion- yellow

Dapple(d)- tortoiseshell/calico/randomly-splotched (f)

Dawn- pale gray

Dew- pale blue

Dove- light gray/white

Duck- brown

Dusk- dark gray/dark gold

Dust- light brown

 **E**

Eagle- brown

Earth- brown

Egg- white/brown

Ember- reddish-colored

Evening- dark/gold

 **F**

Fair- yellow

Falcon- brown/bluish

Fallow- light brown

Fawn- small-sized, light brown

Feather- long hair

Fennel- feathery hair

Fern- tabby

Ferret- grayish/brownish

Finch- red

Fire- red

Fish- silver

Flame- red

Flint- gray

Flood- blue

Flower- she-cat

Fly- small, black

Fog- grayish/bluish

Fox- red

Frog- brown

Frost- white/light, light gray

Fuzzy- fluffy

 **G**

Gale- thin, gray (f)

Ginger- pale gold

Goat- any color

Gold(en)- hmm...

Goose- any color

Gorse- gray/brown

Grass- brown

Gray- duh…

Grizzly- grayish-brown

 **H**

Hail- white

Half- partially-marked

Hare- light brown

Hawk- golden-brown

Haze- gray

Hazel- pale brown

Heather- pale blue

Heavy- big

Heron- tall, bluish

Hickory- brown

Holly- ginger

Honey- gold

 **I**

Ice- white

Ivy- tabby

 **J**

Jay- blue, white/blue, black

Juniper- light she-cat

 **K**

Kestrel- brown

 **L**

Lake- blue

Larch- brown

Lark- small, brown

Lavender- bluish

Leaf- brown

Leopard- spotted

Lichen- pale gray

Light- pale coat

Lightning- gold

Lily- white

Lilac- blue/gray

Lion- gold

Little- small-sized

Lizard- brown tabby

Loch- blue

Log- brown

Long- lengthy in some way

Loud- was loud as a kitten

 **M**

Mallow- white

Maple- red

Marsh- brown

Meadow- general prefix; no meaning

Milk- cream/white

Minnow- small-sized, silver tabby

Mist- gray

Mole- dark

Moon- silver

Moss- grayish

Moth- brown/gray

Mottled- tortoiseshell (f)

Morning- gold/gray

Mouse- brown/gray

Mud- brown

Mumble- quiet as a kit

Murk- dark gray/black

 **N**

Narrow- thin

Nettle- spiky-furred

Newt- speckled/tabby

Night- black

Nut- brown

 **O**

Oak- brown

One- only kit

Osprey- brown

Otter- brown

Owl- gray/brown/black

 **P**

Patch- has splotches

Pebble- small, gray/brown

Petal- she-cat

Pigeon- gray/white

Pike- brown

Pine- brown

Pond- blue

Pool- blue

Poppy- tortoiseshell, tall

 **Q**

Quail- brown and black

Quick- black and white

Quill- brown

 **R**

Rabbit- brown

Raccoon- gray and black, likely masked

Rain- blue/gray

Ragged- messed-up pelt

Rat- black/dark brown

Raven- black

Red- take a wild guess

Reed- slender, brown

Rill- blue

Rime- white

Ripple- tabby

Robin- reddish-brown

Rock- gray

Roe- brown

Rose- pale tan (f)

Rowan- red

Rubble- dark

Rumble- was loud as a kit

Rush- brown

Russet- red

River- blue

 **S**

Sage- gray

Sand- pale ginger

Scar- covered in scars, mainly a rename

Scorch- black

Seed- small, brown

Sedge- gray

Shade- black

Shadow- black

Shale- gray

Sharp- has sharp fur or claws

Sheep- fluffy, white/gray/black

Shell- pale gray

Shine- glossy coat

Short- something's short on the cat

Shrew- gray

Sky- blue

Silver- duh…

Slate- gray

Sleet- gray

Slick- black

Small- small-sized

Smoke- gray

Snake- dark, lean

Sneeze- cute, but annoying

Snow- white

Soot- gray

Sorrel- reddish-brown

Sparrow- light brown

Speckle- speckled

Spider- dark

Splash- calico/tortoiseshell

Spotted- spotted

Starling- dark brown/black

Stone- gray

Storm- gray

Stream- lean, silver

Sun- golden

Surf- white with a hint of blue

Squirrel- red/ginger

Swallow- black and white

Swan- white/black

Swift- black and white

 **T**

Tall- taller than usual cats

Talon- gray/brown

Tangle- no meaning

Tawny- golden

Thistle- blue

Thorn- brown

Thrush- brown

Thunder- golden

Tiger- large tabby

Timber- brown

Tiny- small-sized

Toad- brown

Trout- gray

Tuna- gray

Turtle- brown

Twig- brown, lanky

 **V**

Viper- dark, thin

Vole- dark

Vulture- black

 **W**

Wake- blue, silver

Wasp- thin, golden tabby

Water- blue

Weasel- dark brown

Web- silver tabby

Wet- dark fur

White- what color could this possibly imply?

Wild- multi-colored coat with random splotches

Wind- thin

Willow- lightly built, brown

Wolf- dark

 **Y**

Yarrow- golden, white

Yellow- well, I wonder!

Yew- red

* * *

 **When giving a cat their warrior name, think of their personality/traits/description. Here are some examples...**

 **Fireheart works well with our main protagonist because of his "fiery red pelt" and his fierce loyalty to his Clan. This is a personality-based name. -berry, -blaze, -breeze, -dawn, -dusk, -fire, -flower, -frost, -heart, -light, -pool, -song, -stone, -storm, -stream, -strike, -thistle, -thorn, -water, -willow, -whisker, and -wing are personality-based suffixes.**

 **Tigerclaw works well with our main villain. He has dark stripes like a tiger and he is a foe to be reckoned with in battle. This is a trait-based name. -claw, -fall, -fang, -flight, -foot, -gaze, -leaf, -leap, -nose, -splash, -talon, and -tooth are trait-based suffixes.**

 **Bluefur works well with our mentor-figure. She has... well... blue fur. This is a description-based name. -blotch, -dapple, -fern, -feather, -fur, -patch, -pelt, -scar, -shade, -shine, -spot, -stripe, and -tail are description-based suffixes. Commonly, if a leader is having an off-day, he or she will name the cat "_fur", "_pelt", or "_tail".**

Suffixes

-belly: jovial (m)

-berry: small, sweet

-bird: flighty (f)

-blaze: passionate

-blotch: has splotches of color on white

-breeze: fast

-call: stunning-voiced (m)

-claw: skilled with claws

-cloud: fluffy

-dapple: tortoiseshell/calico/random-splotched

-dawn: serene

-dusk: subtle

-ear: good or bad hearing

-eye: a cat who notices things better than others; often used in name changes

-face: no meaning

-fall: good sky-attacker

-fang: skilled hunter

-fern: tabby (f)

-feather: long-furred

-fire: passionate

-flight: matches with prefix

-flower: she-cat

-foot: fast

-frost: cold

-fur: fur condition like prefix (or just slapped on there)

-gaze: very observant

-heart: loyal, brave

-leaf: good medicine cat

-leap: good jumper

-leg: refers to prefix

-light: intelligent

-nose: good tracker/highly curious

-patch: splotches of color on white

-pelt: refers to fur quality (or just slapped on there)

-pool: calm (f)

-pounce: skilled hunter

-scar: used mainly in renames, has scars that are clearly noticeable

-shade: dark pelt

-shine: glossy coat

-splash: good swimmer

-spot: spotted tabby

-song: smooth-talker

-step: refers to the prefix, "steps like"

-stone: dependable

-storm: short-tempered

-stream: pretty tabby

-strike: impulsive

-stripe: tabby (m)

-tail: good balance (or just slapped on there)

-talon: good sky-fighter

-thistle: sarcastic (f)

-thorn: sarcastic (m)

-tooth: skilled warrior

-tuft: has a fluff of fur on the ears, tail, and/or elbows/heels

-water: serene

-watcher: wise

-whisker: sensitive

-wing: light-hearted/refers to the prefix

 **Have fun making your OCs! Tell me what you've made with this! And if there's any other prefixes or suffixes you want to add to the list/I forgot about, let me know what they are.**

* * *

 **Enjoy a half-hearted story with random names!**

Wetbird stood on the edge of her island, ready to go and find the elusive Hawkthorn. She felt her grandmother's spirit lurk over her shoulder, Mantawing's breath warm as wind pushed her boat forward.


	2. Different names

**These are prefixes and suffixes people will chose to shy away from because they sound "Mary-Sueish". While just a name isn't enough to make one a Mary-Sue, these are still presented so if you want to make a character with a different name that probably wouldn't be used, you have a reference.**

Aura- tabby

Aurora- tortoiseshell/calico/randomly-splotched

Autumn- brown, orange, red, or gold

Blood- reddish

Ebony- Black

Echo- light tabby

Eclipse- black

Fluff- fluffeh!

Frozen- silver

Lunar-/Luna- bluish, gray, or silver

Rainbow- tortoiseshell

Shy- was oddly quiet after birth

Solar/Sol- gold (like the sun...)

Song- feminine

Sparkle (or any other synonym)- glossy pelt

Star- white

Summer- gold or light brown

Tear (as in I'm-going-to-slap-you-if-you-don't-stop-crying tear)- small and blue

Terra- brown

Twilight- dark

Winter- white

Zephyr- light and lean

* * *

-air: flighty

-spirit; a sacred name, not used often

-willow; serene

 **I know this is a short list, but if you guys could make this longer by giving more suggestions, I'll see what I can do. While you're at it, if you were to give names to the five leaders, what would you name them? I'd like to know. I don't care what you name them, give them kittypet names for all I care! Go crazy! But keep it PG. (I'm not asking for name suggestions, I already have their names set in stone. I'd just like to see what you'd name them.)**


	3. Alternate Biome Names

_**Warriors**_ **, and all the fanfiction it's spawned, takes place in a forestland. But what if it took place in a different biome/area?**

 **So! It's been over a year, here we are with warrior name ideas for Clans that live in different areas! Note that some names like Rock- and Night- can be used, since they're rather universal names.**

* * *

Desert/Savanna

Aloe- spiky body

Boar- dark-furred

Cactus- spiky body

Camel- tall, pale brown

Carical- pale brown

Cheetah- lean, spotted, gold

Cobra- tabby

Croc- dark brown

Date- small, dark

Dingo- light brownish-yellow

Dune- sandy

Elephant- big, gray

Fennec- small, pale brown, large-eared

Giraffe- tall, splotched

Jackal- tall, lean, black

Jerboa- small, plump, preferably brown

Mamba- black, thin

Okapi- gray, tabby

Ostrich- brown/black

Oryx- brown

Palm- short, brown

Rhino- big, gray

Scarab- black or gold and small

Serval- gold, spotted

Zebra- black and white tabby

* * *

Marine

Beluga- white

Brine- blue

Clam- pale

Coral- any color

Crab- any color

Dolphin- sleek, gray

Eel- black/dark brown, thin

Gull- white

Kelp- tall

Manta- gray, long-furred

Orca- black and white

Salt- white

Shark- sleek, gray

Shore- sandy

Squid- lean, any color

Tide- blue

Whale- big, any color

* * *

Jungle

Ape- any color

Capybara- brown

Coconut- round, brown

Dart- any color

Hornet- yellow tabby

Jaguar- spotted, black/gold

Lemur- black and white

Lotus- white

Macaw- multi-colored

Mango- red

Mantis- thin

Monkey- any color

Ocelot- spotted

Orchid- any color

Palm- tall, brown

Parrot- multi-colored

Serpent- thin, lean

* * *

Garden

Almond- brown (f)

Apple- pale gold

Bean- any color

Corn- tall, gold/tortie

Cotton- white

Harvest- brown/gold

Hay- pale brown

Mint- gray

Oat- brown

Olive- small, black

Peach- gold/pale ginger

Pear- pale gold

Plum- dark

Pumpkin- ginger

Rice- light brown/white

Rye- brown

Turnip- whitish

Thyme- gray

Vine- tabby

Wheat- tall, light brown

* * *

Other

Bonsai- short, brown

Elk- dark brown

Kiwi- short-furred, brown

Lava- red

Lynx- gray, spotted

Magma- black and red

Moose- big, brown

Panda- black, white

Tetra- any color

Tundra- white

Wisteria- any color (f)


End file.
